


Punishment

by Hatchico



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: This is an old fill I did on the kink meme that I decided to post here





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fill I did on the kink meme that I decided to post here

Shiki looked down at the bent over informant disapprovingly. His hand stroked his clothed bottom while the informant was dead silent in anticipation. 

"Do you know how long it took to make that deal?"

He lifted his hand up making Izaya tense up, preparing for the smack that didn't come just yet. 

"It took months Orihara, Months. And you just waltzed in and ruined it all with that mouth of yours that can't seem to stop running." 

Finally, he felt a sharp pain as Shiki finally hit him. He didn't dare utter a word though. He may be cocky and a little arrogant but he wasn't an idiot and knew if he tried to speak out to defend himself his punishment will surely worsen. So that's why he laid there and tried to quietly take each blow to his ass but he couldn't stop himself from yelping at the particularly harder smacks. The room was silent, the only noise being the sound of Shiki smacking against Izaya's boxer covered behind. 

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" 

Izaya bit his lip before opening his mouth to say something but was silenced when he began being smacked for a full minute causing tears to brim his eyes as he gripped Shiki's pants leg.

"There's nothing you can say to fix this. You need to learn you can't just say or do whatever you want." 

He pushed Izaya's boxers down and gave the reddening skin one last harsh smack before he rubbed his cheeks in an almost soothing manner which only served to intensify the stinging feeling. 

"S-Shiki..." He finally said turning his head to the side to look at the other man. 

That's when Akabayashi came in looking slightly exhausted as he stopped at the front entrance simply taking in the scene before him. 

"So this is where you and the informant went." 

He walked up to the two and couldn't help but chuckle, "Is that how we're punishing him?" He asked Shiki who simply moved Izaya off his lap to stand up. 

"Well, I'm done with him. If you have anything in mind then feel free to do so." 

Akabayashi smile grew, "I actually do have an idea but I think you should stay and watch, maybe even join in if you like." 

Shiki simply raised an eyebrow as he watched Akabayashi hoist the informant up before placing him in a corner on his knees.

The informant looked up at him confused before a small smirk spread across his face. 

"You're putting me in a corner? My if that's all I don't know why I was so afra-" 

He gasped when Akabayashi pulled out his dick and waved it in front of his face before simply saying "Suck." 

Izaya opened his mouth in protest and the red-haired male took that opportunity to thrust his dick into the warm waiting mouth. Izaya's eyes were wide open as he looked down at the dick that immediately began thrusting in and out of his mouth. 

Shiki looked at the scene intrigued and couldn't help but ask, "Why this type of punishment?" 

Akabayashi turned his head while thrusting down Izaya's throat making him choke out. 

"Well the informant...ah that's good...always seems to be on a high pedestal so I though a little degradation would do good for him." 

He gripped Izaya's head tighter, forcing him up and down on his dick. 

The two watched as Izaya was forced to bob his head up and down like a slut, his cheeks still red from the earlier punishment as they bounced slightly. Shiki walked over to Izaya and crouched and placed one hand on his shoulder and one hand on his hip. 

"Keep going Orihara, maybe you can make up for your transgression." 

Izaya moaned when Shiki ran his hand down his ass to his thigh, gently squeezing it. Izaya shivered at that and before he knew his mouth was filled with warm cum. He pushed Izaya off his dick who gasped and fell against Shiki who held the exhausted informant in his arms. He smoothed his hair back before pressing his lips against Izaya's cheek. 

"Good boy." 

Izaya simply leaned his whole body weight against Shiki while Akabayashi came down to also wrap his arms around him. They both looked over at each other and thought that this was enough and they have already forgiven the informant. But of course, Izaya doesn't have to know that right away after all he needs to know to not do that again.


End file.
